harry potter the dragonborn
by brickster409
Summary: what if the night voldemort attack Harry, that harry was unknowingly sent to Obilvion, where he is found by the Daedric Goddess Azur, who sees what Harry could become. With the nine or eight divines not doing anything about Alduin she and with help from two other Daedric Goddess, Meridia and nocturnal, gives harry the advantages to to defeat Alduin.


hello writers and readers of fan fiction, after reading stories on this site for a few years I finally got around to writing my own story, its the first story I have every wrote and it is just a little bit of what I want my skyrim- Harry potter crossover to be so please enjoy it and leave a review if you can.

Harry potter the Dragonborn. "don't you see their plain was incredible" miles said " with these flying boats they would have been able to conquer all of Tamriel" miles finished as he gestured to the boats. "how that's " Harry asked somewhat confused " I mean it would be hard to with just the boats here" "no-no-no your not getting it, they don't have boats just here they have them every where" miles said, Harry and the other still looking confused, miles looked around and spotted a stone table with chairs. " here let me show you what I mean" he said as he walk over to the table and pulled out a scroll, he put the scroll on the stone table unrolling it and pulled out a dagger and slime it into the top on the scroll, pinning it to the table.

"Her look this is what I mean" miles said as Harry and the others came over to see. As Harry looked at the unrolled scroll it was a map of Tamriel, and in certain places, mostly in the mountains, their were large black dots. Their was a black dot in the mountains of north skyrim, between Dawnstar and winterhold, their were also more dots scattered in the mountains of Cyrodill, Valewood, Elsweyr, Hammerfell and morrowind, the only place that didn't have any dots was Black Marsh. "what are the dots" Lydia asked somewhat confused, miles looked up at her and said " the dots are all the places that the Dwemer built like this place". At this point Ingun ,who had been staring at the rows of boats, turned to harry and miles. "if there are more places like this, then why haven't the Thalmor or someone else used these flying boats" she said crossing her arms across her chests, miles sat down in one of the stone chairs that was around the table. "probable because no one else has a key to get in, that is if the other places are built like this one is" miles said as he reached for his backpack to get a drink.

"what key" Harry, Lydia and Ingun said all at once, somewhat startling miles causing him to choke. "did I not show you guys it" miles said as he tried to catch his breath, when he was able to breath again he reach in to his backpack and pulled out a small metal, gold color sphere. "I found this while going through the library, it was tucked in between two cubes in the back" he said as he held it out to show them.

"that looks like the one I have" Harry said as he took off his pack and begin going through it. "do you mean you have one to, a real one" miles asked surprise and went from leaning back into the stone chair to standing up , "ya we do" Lydia said "we got it from an old crazy man, north of winterhold held up in some ice cave, oh what was the old mans name".

"the man name was Septimus, Septimus Signus" Harry said still looking through his pack, "ya that's the name," Lydia said "any way, you know he had us go down their to Blackreach so we could full in the blank lexicon and that is were we got the Elder Scroll fr-" at this point miles interrupted her " but you never told me about the sphere you got" miles said as he stood up. "well you seemed more interested in the Elder Scroll" she said."here it is" Harry said, knocking Miles and Lydia out of their would-be argument. Harry pulled out a sphere shape cloth, Miles, Lydia and Ingun all gathered around Harry, Harry then unwrapped the cloth and in his hand was the very same sphere that Miles had.

"no way" Miles said in awe as he started at it, " y-you found one, I was hopping more had survived, but I didn't think any did", miles held his sphere up to the one Harry had. Suddenly both sphere started to glow and gold colored spark passed between them.

"what is go-" what else Harry was going to say was cut off as a arrow passed by, just missing his head. Miles and Ingun both turned to where the arrow had landed, while Harry and Lydia both turned to see what had fired it, and what they saw was not reassuring. Their standing on the ledge of a rock that over looked the area stood a single Falmer, it had on Falmer like armor and was holding a bow in its hands. It sneered at them and let out a awful shriek. Harry and Lydia both drew their swords and shield. Miles and Ingun both quickly hide behind two of the many pillars that held the ceiling up.

" by the eight divines where did they thing come from" Ingun said as she turned to look at miles " miles I thought you said the place was safe", " hay I did to, they must have just dig through" miles replied as he hit the button on the bracelet he was wearing around his right arm. "we have to be quiet, they work on sound and smell not so much on sight" miles said. "ok then we should quickly and quiet make our way to the door" said Ingun some what afraid to peek out from around the pillar. "I don't think it will be that easy" Harry said with a grim look on his face, " why not" miles asked he was going through his pack, looking for the shield Scroll that he had packed. " because it just became a ten-to-one battle" Harry said, and Ingun slowly looked around the pillar and saw the they were in fact surrounded by the Falmer. "h-harr-y" Ingun said sounding more afraid then she every had " don't worried I will get us out of this" Harry said and right after he had said that the Falmer let out a ear breaking shriek and started to charge.


End file.
